The Lucky One
by Anagata Chris Yuu
Summary: Film 'The Lucky One' dapat digantikan dengan aksi Akashi. Dua bocah bandel tak perlu menontonnya. Terima kasih untuk Kouki yang berulang tahun./Special for Furihata's Birthday/AkaFuri/RnR?


Aku mendengus pasrah. Sepertinya menonton movie '_The Lucky One_' produksi dunia barat itu adalah sebuah impian berharga bagi Saku-_chan_—Furihata Sakurai. Adik berambut coklat yang ia harapkan lahir di dunia namun terlahir tidak dengan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Baru kelas 2 SD, kecil-kecil sudah tau film yang dapat label 'UNTUK DEWASA' di bioskop kebanyakan. Saku-_chan_ sudah memaksa untuk menonton saat baru seminggu film itu liris tayang di bioskop, tapi aku selalu enggan bahkan merasa tidak mau untuk mempertontonkan film tersebut untuknya. Karena banyak adegan _syur_ yang sebaiknya tidak ditonton anak kecil. Kau tahu, kan? Semacam berbau R-18 …

Aku menyesal telah menontonnya bersama kekasihku dua hari yang lalu.

Lagipula mana mungkin aku membawanya ke bioskop untuk menontonnya. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap kakak yang gila karena memperbolehkan adiknya yang masih sebesar cabe.

"Ayolah, Onii-_chan_!" Pipi anak itu menggembung lucu. Pandangan memelasnya tertuju telak padaku. Terpaksa ku –_pause_ dulu _scene_ yang sedang terputar di TV. Tak salah aku meminjam DVD (film super _angst_) berjudulkan '_The Flu_' dari Fukuda.

Aku menghela nafas, "Tidak bisa, Saku-_chan_. Itu film orang dewasa."

"Kenapa Onii-_chan_ pelit sekali? Aku penasaran sekali. Kata temanku itu filmnya seru." Saku-_chan_ memelas. Ia memanjat sofa putih yang aku duduki agar ia bisa lebih leluasa memperlihatkan mata memelasnya padaku.

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku, heran. Benarkah temannya yang masih kelas 2 SD menonton film seperti itu? Memangnya orang tuanya tidak melarang? Apa jangan-jangan temannya yang satu komplek ada yang sudah seumuran sepertiku dan menontonnya?

"Memangnya temanmu sudah ada yang menonton?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah!"Adikku mengangguk cepat. "Katanya seru. Ada adegan pahlawan-pahlawan gitu."

"Hah?" Aku menahan tawa. Apa? Tentang super hero, begitu? Sama sekali tidak! Yang ada malah adegan saling timpa-timpaan. _Uh_.

Saku-_chan_ menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan kedua tangannya memelukku dengan erat. "Aku ingin sekali menontonnya."

"Uh-_huh_." Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan, hey! Aku jadi merasa terganggu dengan acara menonton hari Sabtu-ku yang sangat langka. Sudah seminggu libur naik kelas terjalani dan aku mendapatkan liburan yang seharusnya tenang. Padahal sedang dalam timing yang bagus. Orang tua sedang keluar, katanya ke rumah nenek karena nenek sakit dan akan menginap di Osaka sampai dua hari. Lalu tadi Saku-_chan_ anteng saja bermain di luar rumah bersama temannya yang satu komplek. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke rumah dan meminta sesuatu yang sangat tidaklah patut. Sangat mengganggu Sabtu tenang milikku.

Padahal sebelum kedatangan Saku-_chan_ tadi, aku sudah sampai pada tahap klimaks dari konflik. Haha, aku mengakui kalau aku menangis. Dan terganggu begitu saja dengan kedatangan bocah kecil yang kini memelukku.

Seperti biasa, itulah cara ia merajuk.

Ting Tong.

Saku-_chan_ melepaskan pelukannya dariku, "ada tamu!"

"Kau yang sambut." Ujarku. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menerima tamu.

Saku-_chan_ turun dari sofa dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Aku menghela nafas lega. Kulanjutkan kembali film seru yang sempat kuhentikan. Ngomong-ngomong, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Umm, kira-kira akan seperti apa, ya?

Film kembali berputar. Parah, adegannya semakin menguras air mata. Aku tak dapat menahan tangis. _Uh_, siapapun tamunya, ia tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Maka aku mengambil bantal yang dari tadi teronggok diatas karpet bulu yang menjadi alas ruang TV. Aku menggunakannya untuk menutup wajahku. Kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku seperti wanita saja …

Tapi aku yakin kalau anak Seirin yang lain menonton, pasti akan menangis juga. Bahkan Taiga sekalipun.

"UOOOH! ONII-_CHAN_!"

Terdengar teriakan anak kecil. Laki-laki. Tapi siapa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar Saku-_chan_ berteriak seperti itu sebagai anak pemalu (kecuali padaku).

Maka aku kembali men-_pause_ dan beranjak. Mengecek siapa yang datang. Onii-_chan_ … ?

"Ne, Kalau Akashi onii-_chan_ pasti mengizinkan, kan?" Suara halus Saku-_chan_ terdengar.

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Akashi?

_SEI?_

Aku segera menyusul ke ruang depan. Dan betul saja aku segera mendapati Sei dengan masing-masing kedua tangan ditarik oleh dua bocah yang berbeda.

Aku menghelas nafas, sejak kapan anak bungsu keluarga Aomine—Aomine Aoba—dan sering kupanggil Ao-_chan_ itu ikut masuk ke dalam rumah?

Aku mencurigai Ao-_chan_ adalah pelaku yang mengajak adikku menonton '_The Lucky One_'. Wajar saja, kakaknya mesum.

"Sei? Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Jarang sekali di hari Sabtu kekasihku itu—_uh_—datang untuk mengunjungi rumahku. Aku tahu ia sibuk akan perusahaan besar Akashi yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk diwariskan untuknya. Biasanya di hari seperti ini ia akan mengikuti Ayahnya berbisnis.

Kuakui, penampilan Sei sangat keren untuk hari ini. Kemeja santai berwarna cokelat susu yang ia pakai dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna cokelat tua. Jangan membuatku semakin tergila-gila padamu, Sei.

Sei mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "ada apa? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk menyambutku seperti itu?"

Aku meringis. Apa katanya barusan?

"Ng—Jadi harus seperti apa? B-Bukannya kau ada urusan dengan ayahmu di hari Sabtu?" Tanyaku pelan. Sei, lebih baik kalau kau ingin mengerjaiku jangan didepan kedua bocah yang kini malah memerhatikan interaksi kita berdua.

Sei tersenyum. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku ia berjongkok untuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan dua bocah yang masih memegang kedua tangannya. "Kalian akan menonton filmnya nanti. Bersiaplah di ruang tv kalian dengan cemilan."

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. Sei berbeda sekali jika sudah berhubungan dengan Saku-_chan_. Oke, aku bersyukur kalau Sei menyayangi Saku-_chan_ begitu sebaliknya. Namun hal ini akan lucu dan aneh jika dibandingkan dengan sikap Sei ke orang lain tentunya. Sebagai contoh saat ia bertanding basket dengan gaya serisunya. Dengan sikap jutek dan sok absolutnya itu. Berbeda sekali.

"Yeeee!" Saku-_chan_ dan Ao-_chan_ berteriak senang. Lalu mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan kami, menuju ruang TV. Dimana film '_The Flu_' masih menghiasi layar kaca.

"Besok hari ulang tahunmu bukan?" Sei berjalan mendekatiku. Sebuah ciuman singkat terasa dibibirku.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku selalu kalah jika menatap kedua mata heterokrom miliknya.

"Ya … begitulah."

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Bu-Bukannya begitu!"

Aku memang mengharapkan Sei akan datang dan akan merayakannya bersamaku. Dimanapun itu asal kami berdua saja. Mungkin aku memang egois, tapi itu yang kumau. Karena tahun kemarin anak Seirin benar-benar menganggu. Terutama Kise Ryouta, ia mengajak Kuroko untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunku. Kuroko sayangnya mengiyakannya. Aku jadi benar-benar memiliki sedikit waktu dengan Sei kala itu.

"Hmm, tapi besoknya aku menculikmu, kan?" Ujar Sei tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum jahil padaku.

Ia berkata seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Apa dia juga punya bakat sebagai cenayang?

"Dari pada itu, bagaimana dengan perkataanmu barusan pada dua anak tadi?" Tanyaku. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saat aku mengatakan mereka akan menonton The Lucky One?"

"Ya."

"Uhm. Mudah saja. Kau punya kaset lain? Bilang saja itu kaset The Lucky One. Langsung putar saja filmnya."

Aku berfikir sejenak. Memanipulasi, begitu?

Lagipula The Lucky One masih akan diputar di bioskop sampai akhir bulan November ini. Tapi benar juga. Ia akan membohongi adiknya dan temannya itu.

"Kira-kira film apa?"

"Dikamarmu ada film apa saja?"

"Uhm—"

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri terus seperti ini?" Sei memotong omonganku. Hah.

Aku menarik tangan kirinya, "Ikut aku ke kamar."

Kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Lucky One**_

**For Kouki's Birthday**

**AnagataLady's Fanfiction**

**Kurobasu belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

**OC's by AnagataLady**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | FURIHATA KOUKI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengaduk laci lemari dimana tempat kaset koleksiku berada. Sei duduk di pinggir kasur milikku sambil memerhatikan layar _smartphone_-nya. Ia menungguku mencari kaset yang tepat.

"Bagaimana jika '_Miracle in cell 7_'?" Aku menunjukkan kaset film tersebut pada Sei yang langsung menoleh. Kami berdua sudah pernah menontonnya.

"Boleh juga. Terserah."

"Hm." Aku melempar kaset itu ke atas kasur. Kaset itu mendarat tepat di samping Sei.

"Kira-kira kau ingin acara ulang tahun seperti apa?" Tanya Sei. Pemuda itu menaruh kembali _smartphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu ia menatapku dengan wajah antara serius dan mungkin juga tidak.

Aku menghentikan gerak-gerikku dalam membereskan kembali letak kaset pada laci. Mataku membalas tatapannya.

"Seperti apa? Uhm—"

"Biar aku yang mengatur."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau bertanya, Sei?" Menyerngit, aku kembali menfokuskan perhatianku pada kaset koleksi yang berantakan.

Sei terkekeh, "karena aku tahu kau akan lama menjawab."

"Huh, tadi aku mau menjawab, kok." Jawabku cepat. Ini kurang baik. Sei sudah mulai mau membual padaku.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, kurasakan kedua tangan kekar memegang kedua sisi pinggulku. Sei?

"S-Sei?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Sshh." Hidung mancung Sei terasa menyentuh garis leherku. Badanku terasa menegang. Ia memelukku dari belakang. _Well_, walau sebenarnya aku menyukai posisi ini.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menarik daguku. Wajahku memerah. Untuk sekedar menatap matanya saja kadang aku canggung. Apalagi jika dalam jarak dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

Tangan itu menarik wajahku untuk menyamping. Dan—

"Mereka akan berciuman?"

"Iya, bakalan langgeng seperti Okaa-_san_ dan Otou-_san_ kamu, Saku-_chan_."

"Mereka bakalan punya anak?"

"Ya, Tentu. Anaknya kembar nanti."

"Dari mana kamu tahu, Ao-_chan_? Tapi aku gak mau anak kembar!"

"Oke. Nama anak laki-laki yang lucu. Namanya Hinata."

"Jangan! Tapi Yuki!"

"Ya udah, kita gak perlu nonton The Lucky One. Kita nonton mereka aja. Hihihi."

_AAARGGH!_

Aku segera beringsut menghindar dari pelukan Sei. Dasar anak-anak bandel! Walau sebenarnya yang memulai adalah adik dari Aomine-_kun_. Ao-_chan_. Aoba. Amoeba.

Sei terkekeh pelan dibelakangku. Che.

Wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus. Bagaimana bisa anak tujuh tahun sudah bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Aku saja di usia seperti itu masih menonton perjuangan _power ranger_ bersama baju ketat mereka. Mereka malah sudah bisa membicarakan apa yang anak remaja biasa lakukan.

"Ka-Kaliaan!" Aku berteriak. Tidak elit sekali. Hampir lupa kalau aku ini laki-laki.

Gak perjaka, sih.

"Kenapa? Ayo terusin. Kalian sudah kami tunggu di ruang TV tapi gak turun-turun." Jawab Ao-_chan_. Adik yang sama mesumnya seperti kakaknya.

.

.

"Daiki_cchi_! Besok itu bukannya ulang tahun kekasih Akashi_cchi_?" Kise mengaduk-ngaduk _lemon tea_ yang kini tersaji dihadapannya dengan sedotan. Aomine hanya merespon dengan anggukkan singkat.

"Mou! Jangan hanya menjawab seperti itu-_ssu_! Kau membuat kencan kita membosankan!"

Pemuda berkulit tan menguap malas. Haah. Kini mereka sedang berada di _food court_ terdekat dengan bioskop. Membunuh waktu menunggu giliran mereka untuk menonton '_The Lucky One_' dengan ngemil sedikit.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya Aomine malas.

"Kita harus ikut merayakannya-_ssu_!" Jawab si kuning semangat. Menggetarkan meja mereka, hampir menumpahkan _Lemon tea_-nya sendiri.

Aomine mendengus. Mana mungkin. Ada singa yang marah nantinya.

Drrt ... Drrt

Ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Ia mengeceknya dan menemukan satu _inbox_. Dengan nama pengirim yang baru saja sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Daiki. Sebagai hukuman atas kemesuman adikmu, jangan biarkan pacarmu mengganggu acara spesialku dengan Kouki malam ini.**_

"Ryouta, kita tak perlu ikut merayakan ulang tahun anak Seirin itu."

Kise memasang ekspresi kecewa. Ia suka dengan acara ulang tahun, "heeeh, Kenapa?"

"Kau mau aku cepat mati?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**(A/N)**_

OtanOme Kouki-kun~! Gak sengaja ide ini lewat untuk membahagiakan si nomor 12 Seirin. Sekalian bayar hutang fic juga hahaha. Dari dulu mau buat fic AkaFuri tapi mentok terus plot-nya. Dan gak disangka-sangka setelah dapat info lewat di bbm Kouki ultah dari Bella-san, langsung masuk zone dan langsung menempatkan sepuluh jari di atas keyboard Ei-_chan_ (nama random laptop)

Well, pernah buat sekali sih fic AkaFuri tapi kayanya fail. Saya nyadar banget. Semoga aja yang ini nggak.

Dan untuk film judul '_The Lucky One_' itu memang ada sih. Film lama sebenarnya. Iseng mengocok folder kakak, eh nemu tuh film. Dan uh waw adegannya tak patut ditonton oleh Saku-_chan_ dan Ao-_chan_. Makanya mau ditipu. Sedangkan untuk film '_The Flu_' itu sebenarnya film Korea, sih. Coba aja tonton. Antara sedih dan tidak sih bagi saya mah. Sedangkan untuk '_The Miracel in cell 7_' itu random bener. Film angst asal Korea juga. Anggap aja lah di fanfic ini tentang action gitu. Hoho.

Oh ya, bayangkan saja wajah Saku-_chan_ dengan wajah Ryo Sakurai. wwww.

Osh. Kebanyakan bicara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gimme Review?**_


End file.
